User blog:Stymphalian ID.27/Winter 2016 clearing guide for newbie. Panic edition.
Intro Hello fellow teitoku, this is a guide writen in the last minutes and target the newer player who have more limited fleet and equipment, and resource, and sanity, and magic. If you have any complaint, send it, I won't be reading _(:3\ /)_ When you follow this guide, I will be assuming that you are doing map in easy (or maybe medium) difficulty. If you are doing hard, you are either experienced and have a decend fleet, or doomed. In both case you won't need to read this guide, but at least the experienced can read another guide, a proper one instead. E-1 The Kissing stage To be frank, being stucked here are an achievement by itself. Really. Also, you will need Anti sub gear, spam 10/10/10/20 and 10/30/10/10 with DD flagship will supply you with plenty of them. Fleet composistion: *1 BBV for second shelling. Equip: 4 Zuiun, replace up to 3 of them with Autogyro if available. If not enough Zuiun, use red guns. *1 CVL with 3 bombers and a Saiun to prevent Red-T. If you have no Saiun, skip the CVL. *4-5 DD/CL to kill the boss. Equip: 1 Depth Charge, 2 Sonar or 1 Depth Charge, 1 Sonar and 1 Red gun for node F/D (not acutally recommened). Recommend level: 10-20 and up. E-2 The The Lube stage New player may stuck here mainly for a reason: no dedicated equipment (WG42/Type_3_Shell) to kill Instalation Type enemy, which this stage boss are. The WG, you can't help it but Type 3 shell can be crafted. 10/90/90/30 with BB flag (no BBV) give it and AP shell. There are 2 way to get to the boss, 1 with high chance of reaching but low chance of killing. The other with a dangerous node that may prevent you from reaching boss but offer good chance to kill. We gonna do both, with the former for chipping and the later for last dance. The chipping team Fleet composition: *1 CA (no V): 2 Red guns, 1 Radar, 1 Type 3 shell, if type 3 shell are not available, try to craft 1, or 4 of them, or put either another red gun or a machine gun (for magic). *1 CL: 2 Red 1 Radar/Sonar *0-1CLT: 1 Kouhyouteki and 2 more torp/2 more gun (yellow) if it's a kai ni'ed, 1 if not. And if the CLT level are too low, consider using another DD instead. *3-4 DD: When choosing DD, pick the one with the highest firepower. The setup for DD are depend on what you have: 2 guns (green/red) and 1 other (torp, sonar, another gun or WG42). If you have an AAFD then use it: AAFD+Green gun+Radar. Also, you could use this fleet for M node farming (Akizuki Akashi) The last dance team Fleet composition: *1 CV/CVL: enough fighter for at least 80 Fighter power, best if you get to 150 then strap bomber on them. *2 DD: as above. *2 CA: 2 red guns, 1 seaplane, 1 type 3 shell or radar if shell are not available *1 BB: same as CA, if you don't have enough shell, the BB have higher priority. Use support expedition as you may. Recommend level: 20-30 and up. E-2.5 Zara NTR stage Send a fleet to expedition 175...do you really need help with this? E-3 Transport gauge - The first Asscounter This map have 2 different life bar to clean. The first of them are a green bar that require a Transport Escort combined fleet. Any fleet composition that sastify the requirement are good but it's advisable to bring no BBV in the first fleet. Equip as much Drum as possible in fleet 1. Basically: Fleet 1: *4-6 DD: as said above, strap all the drum canister you have on them, if not enough, bring the "normal" equipment of 2 red guns and 1 radar/sonar/machine gun _(:3\ /)_ *0-2 CL/CA(V) Fleet 2: *1-2 CL: the normal 2 guns 1 torp, or 2 guns 1 sonar. Remember, one of them MUST be the flag ship of the second fleet or you won't be able to combide them. *3-5 DD: same as CL, minus the flagship line. *0-2 CA: 3 red guns and a radar. In this stage, preboss support could help at only 1 node: node B and boss support could not be used at all since you could get to the boss only half of the time, or worse. Optional. E-3 Health gauge - The last penetration Finally, the glorious point that I'm pretty sure, is the only thing you come here for, the Ass Snake stage. There are 3 roads to reach the boss: #Carry bot using Carrier Task Force, this route are unesscessarility hard. If you want to try this route, make a fleet of your own, me no halp yo _(:3J L)_ #Tanky top using Surface Task Force, where you will encounter only 1 "hard" node that contain only 1(or sometime, 2) famous Dyson for the cost of 1 extra sub node, through if you use no BB, you could avoid the air node here. It's advisable to use this route for boss chipping only, or not going at all. #3 Solo mid using Surface Task Force, you will encounter 2 battleship nodes but the later won't be much of a problem, plus, in easy mode, the Dyson may not be appear before last dance, which make things really easy. 10/10 best node to use. Fleet 1: Main fleet in name, escort in reality. They will do most (if not all) of the shelling before the very last night battle. Which will have: *1CV+1CA/2CVL: use could use the former combo for some protection in air node if you have Maya Kai Ni but using 2 CVL here are the better choice. give one of them a Saiun if available, full bomber otherwise (or maybe a few fighter to reach 100 FP for the air node). *0-4 BB: 2 red 1 plane 1 AP Shell. This is where the red bullet come to use, they give the BB a good time hitting Dysons and The Big Boss. *0-4 CA(V): 2 red 1 plane 1 radar. I put this in case some one here don't have enough BB to fill. Fleet 2: Apart from the CLTs and 1 AACI DD, they won't do anything untill night battle with the boss, so, their equipment are tailored for night battle alone, giving better chance to kill her. You will need: *1 CL: equip her with 2-3 torps and a night battle gear. If your CL are Abukuma Kai Ni, give her a Kouhyouteki. *0-3 CLT: the star of this map, 2 Torp 1 Kouhyouteki or 2 Yellow guns 1 kouhyouteki. Use 2 torp if she is Kitakami Kai Ni, otherwise, any is fine. If the CLT level are too low, or not Kai Ni'ed, not using her might be better. *2-5 DD: 2-3 torps and 1 night battle gear. One of the DD will use the 10cm_Twin_High-angle_Gun_Mount_%2B_Anti-Aircraft_Fire_Director gun you get from Hatsuzuki, 1 more green gun/machine gun and 1 air radar. *0-2 CA: triple gun or triple torp and 1 night battle gear or just about anything you like to put there. Use them only if 1. their level are high and 2. you don't have enough DD/CLT to fill your fleet. Night battle gear: Star_Shell, Searchlight, Type_98_Reconnaissance_Seaplane_(Night_Recon). The order of importance are as shown. You should get them from Sendai Kai Ni, if you don't have her up there by now, you should start. Pre-boss are a must for this stage. They should consist of: *2 DD: all gun and sparkled. *0-2 CV(L): 2-4 bombers 0-2 radar. *2-4 BB/CA(if not enough BB): 2 guns 2 radar Use the same for boss support in last dance, or pre-last dance if needed. But if you have need to use boss support, you could use another fleet: *2 DD: *all gun and sparkled. *3-5 CV(L): 2-4 bombers 0-2 radar. *0-1 BB/CA: 2 guns 2 radar. Useful other links+FAQ To be updated when the need arise. Category:Blog posts